Ostentian Statute Book
The following are the acts passed by the House of Commons of Ostentia. Health Acts *Boo Health Service Act - Made health services free *Hospital Hygiene Standards Act - Ensured minimum hygiene standards in hospitals *Standard Medical Examinations Act - Created standard exam for medical students Education Acts *Education Standardisation Act - Created standard national examination system *Two-Tier University Act - Split universities into two types *Subsidised University Tuition Act - Made subsidy system for university students *Worker Training/Re-training Act - Provided and subsidised worker training schemes *University Subsidisation Amendment Act - Imposed further conditions on the receipt of subsidies *UAECP Act - Set up committee to ensure fairness of university application system *FSFE Act - Encouraged schools to use free computer software *Coursework/Examination Act - Legislated regarding coursework and examinations for qualifications Transport Acts *National Rail Act - Nationalised the railway *Emergency Vehicles Act - Made laws about emergency vehicles *Rail Network Investment Act - One-off investment for the railway infrastructure *Congestion Charges Act - Imposed congestion charges in some cities *NITI Act - Provided funding for large improvements to the Northern Isles transport system *Empthrinian Rail Link Act - Created rail link to Empithrinia *Unecessary Aircraft Usage Act - Made restrictions on aircraft travel. Social Affairs Acts *Network Neutrality Act - Prevented charges for accessing certain websites *Smoking Cards Act - Created system of cards for the purchase of cigarettes *Metered Water Act - Required all houses to be fitted with a water meter *Social Housing Act Environment Acts *National Parks Act - Made system for creating and running national parks *Mandatory Recycling Facilities Act - Made certain requirements regarding recycling facilities Law & Order Acts *Prison Systems Act - Created standardised sentencing system *Private Property Protection Act - Ensured the protection of private property * OWISE Act - Created an emergency warning system *National Emergency Agency - Created an agency to manage OWISE Foreign Affairs Act *Foreign Service Act - Made foreign service for ambassadors *Import Taxation Act - Set tax on imports to Ostentia *Foreign Service Security Act - Increased security for Ostentian ambassadors *Gellish Trade Treaty Act - Made trade treaty to be proposed to Gelland Economy Acts *Progressive Income Tax Act - Instituted a progressive income tax system *Bank of Ostentia Act - Made committee to decide interest rates *Oredian Mines Subsidisation Act - Subsidised the Oredian mining industry *Unemployment Benefits Act - Imposed tougher conditions for receiving unemployment benefits *Fondrop Tourism Act - Provided funds to encourage tourism in Fondrop *Harvest Boon Act - Imposed production limits on Ostentian farmers *Open Software, Open Government Act - Switched government computers to free software *Bailout of HartfordFinance Act Constitutional Acts *Ostentian Census Act - Made filling in of Ostentian Census compulsory *Government Finance Act - Made passing and amending budgets easier *Government Petitioning Act - Created a system to petition the government *Ostentian Union Act - Limited ability of regions to leave Ostentia *Legislative Military Decisions Act - Gave decision to declare war to the House of Commons *Bill of Rights Act - Creates list of rights for all Ostentian citizens *Freedom of Information Act - Banned destruction of cabinet records *Electoral Reform Act (2009) - Changed the voting system to a form of PR *Constructive Confidence Act - Allows a constructive vote of no confidence in the Commons